outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
West House
The West house was the home and primary residence of the West family since February 1974, when it was purchased by Ted West to house his wife Rita and son Wolf.Westside — "All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round" It was located on 85 John Mulgan street, Auckland.Westside — "Series 2 Episode 3" Layout Exterior The West house is a two story brick-and-tile house with a long driveway in the front, and a large backyard in the back. Interior The interior of the house consist of a large living room combined with the dining area, and an open solution into the kitchen. A door from the living room leads to the downstairs basement. A hallway going off the living room holds doors to the bathroom, the toilet, the master bedroom and three smaller bedrooms for the kids. History West family purchase The house was purchased by Ted West in February 1974, after his release from a three year stay in prison, with money he earned from cracking the safe in the tavern. It housed his wife Rita and son Wolf. Upon moving in Rita buried her secret share of krugerrands from the Smith & Caughey's job underneath a tree in the front garden. During the Wests' conflict with the Horsemen in 1981, the latter fired a shot at a screen in the fence on the front porch. It would never be replaced.Westside Series 2 Episode 1 Wolf and Cheryl take over Some time later, their son Wolf took over the residence and lived in it with his wife Cheryl, and their children Jethro, Van, Pascalle and Loretta. Ted had been moved to a retirement village in older age, but burned his unit down so he could move back home again.Outrageous Fortune — "Slings and Arrows" Bedrooms and inhabitants Master bedroom * Rita and Ted West (1974 – ) * Wolf West ( – 2006) * Cheryl West * Wayne Judd (2006 – ) Room one * Barry "Sparky" Gibbs * Pascalle West Room two * Van West * Jane West Room three * Wolf West (1974 – ) * Loretta West Notes Different addresses have been given for the house. A notice from the New Zealand Vehicle Service Department to Cheryl West was addressed to 47/67 Mired Ave, Henderson.Outrageous Fortune — "The Rub" Pascalle's payments from the Champagne Club were addressed to 21 Lanibrook Drive, Henderson.Outrageous Fortune — "A Little More Than Kin" In Westside, the address given was 85 John Mulgan street, which can be considered the correct address as it matches the number on the mail box.Westside — "Series 2 Episode 3" Behind the scenes The real house is located at 85 Royal View Road, Te Atatu South, Auckland 0610, New Zealand. The owner, Angie, said she gave them permission to film there because she had no idea the show would have such a impact.3 News: What it's like to live in the Outrageous Fortune house The house has received unwanted visitors, with groups drinking on the deck, moving around furniture, a motorcycle club parking all over the lawn, among other things. The interior shots are filmed in a studio.NZ Herald: Outrageous liberties taken with TV house References Category:Locations